


Sleepover

by HazelCrossRose



Series: Shadows of the Light [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did my boyfriend, the Nico di Angelo, just ask me to a sleepover?” Will asked, smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Will Solace was bandaging an Ares’ kid in the infirmary when his boyfriend Nico di Angelo came to visit.

He stood in the doorway of the room, a small smile on his face. “Hey Will.”

The son of Apollo finished with the Ares kid and turned to the dark haired boy. “Hello.” And kissed him lightly on the mouth while drawing him close for a hug.

“If I’m gonna get greeted like that every time I come to visit here, I should stop by more often.”

“Maybe you should,” The blond kissed him once more before releasing him from the hug. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

Nico went to sit down on the bed. “Does there need to be an excuse to see you?”

Will put away the medical supplies he was just using and went to sit next to his boyfriend. “Of course not. And I’m happy to see you,” He grabbed Nico’s hand and entwined their fingers. “But you usually don’t visit me in the infirmary. It must be important.”

A rush of heat spread across Nico’s face. “I came to ask if you would like to stay in my cabin tonight.”

“Did my boyfriend, the Nico di Angelo, just ask me to a sleepover?” Will asked, smiling.

“I suppose if you want to call it a sleepover, then yes I did.”

Will let go of Nico’s hand and hugged the son of Hades. “I would love to have a sleepover with you, boyfriend.”

Their lips met quickly when the conch shell horn sounded, signalling it was time for dinner.

-**-

When dinner was over, Will met Nico at Cabin 13. The son of Hades was standing on the porch, his face lit by the green torches that stood outside the obsidian cabin. The blond strode right up to Nico, pushed him against the door and kissed him fiercely. They gasped for breath when the kiss broke.

“Is that how you’re gonna greet me from now on?” Nico asked, still panting.

Will thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I am,” He smiled. “You’re my boyfriend and I will kiss you any time I want.”

Nico opened the door. “Why don’t you come in?” And entered the cabin.

Will followed his boyfriend and closed the door. When he looked around Cabin 13, there wasn’t much to see but that was only because the only light in the room was the glow of the green torches from outside. Though, Will did notice a double bed in the corner of the room.

“I see the place still needs redecorating and you definitely need more light.” Will said as he went to sit on the bed.

Nico hovered in the corner of the room across from the bed. “I thought you would be all the light I would need.” He crossed the room, stood in front of his boyfriend and kissed him softly.

“Maybe we should go to sleep?” Will suggested as he took off his shirt and pants.

Nico couldn’t help but stare. “You sleep in your underwear?”

“Yeah,” Will stretched on his side to look at Nico. “Does that bother you?”

The son of Hades stripped down to his underwear. “Not at all.” And climbed into bed next to Will.

Will snuggled in close to Nico and closed his eyes. “Good night Nico.”

Nico kissed Will’s forehead. “Good night Will.”


End file.
